My Feeling For You
by Joezette
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Detective Conan:Wedding Dress'; tumpahan perasaan Ran terhadap Shinichi......Ran POV,R&R please?


**Title: **

**Pairing: None**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**A/N: eh...ummm....*gulp* saya nongol lagi *sembah sujud meminta ampun* maaf kalo fic ini Cuma menuh-menuhin fandom DC .....uhmmm.....ini sekuel nya Detective Conan:Wedding Dress,namun dalam Ran POV...**

**Disclaimer: semua Chara DC punya saya!! *ditabok* ummm..punya Aoyama gosho deh... *ga ikhlas*.....dan cerita ini based on true story teman saya..kasian dia...**

'_lalalalalala' means Ran Pov_

'lililalalala' means Flashback

_-Ran POV-_

_Saat aku berharap kamu akan kembali......._

_semua rahasia telah terbuka....._

_kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain....._

"Shihoooooooo,jalannya jangan cepet-cepet donk...pake acara gak bangunin aku lagi...." keluh Shinichi yang berusaha mengejar langkah cepat Shiho.

"Salahmu sendiri, selalu bangun siang....kalo aku nungguin kamu,kita bakalan telat" kata Shiho dengan nada dinginnya yang biasa dan melanjutkan berjalan cepat.

"Duh,jangan jahat-jahat donkkk " kata Shinichi sambil berlari dan memeluk Shiho dari belakang dengan mesra.

"H-Hei!" Shiho berusaha melepaskan pelukan mesra Shinichi dengan memberinya tatapan Aku-akan-membunuhmu-kalau-kamu-gak-ngelepasin-lenganmu.

Hatiku panas.....panas melihat adegan mesra itu.....Shinichi....kenapa kau melupakan penantianku selama ini....

_Rahasia yang kamu tutupi dari aku......_

_Selama ini kamu memberiku harapan yang besar..._

_Tapi kamu gak pernah bilang kalau kamu sudah punya pacar....._

"Ah...kebetulan Ran....ada yang ingin _kami _sampaikan " kata Shinichi dengan muka serius,muka yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya,memancarkan rasa bersalah sekaligus pembulatan tekad yang sangat bermuka begitu serius setelah aku ketahuan menguping pembicaraannya dengan Shiho...

"Sebenarnya.....Kami adalah Conan Edogawa dan Ai haibara....selama ini kami merahasiakan identitas kami dari umum...maafkan kami...karena bila ada yang tau identitas kami,maka orang itu akan di-blacklist oleh Organisasi yang berbahaya" Shinichi menatap lurus ke mataku....aku _speechless_ .....tak mempercayai bahwa selama ini Shinichi selalu disampingnya,dia adalah Conan Edogawa.....

_Sekarang siapa yang salah? Dia atau aku ? Apakah aku yang terlalu banyak berharap ?Ataukah memang dia yang selalu memberiku harapan?_

_Dan yang paling penting....aku mengetahui semua kebohongan dan kedoknya saat aku bermimpi indah tentangnya....bermimpi sangat indah....aku bahkan tidak mau bangun dari mimpi itu....menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit ini_

_Hati ini sakit,perih,hancur,kecewa......bercampur aduk menjadi satu,menciptakan emosi tak terkendali...._

"Tenang saja Ran,aku pasti kembali" Kata Shinichi dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya

"Hei!!jangan gegabah,Shinichi! " Aku berteriak,mencoba menghentikan semangat Shinichi yang meluap-luap....tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa....aku jatuh tersandung....kehilangan Shinichi ditengah kerumunan orang-orang di taman bermain itu...

_Buktinya? Sekarang ia tak berada di sisiku..._

_Melainkan disisi orang lain....._

_Apa yang harus kuperbuat agar ia mau kembali ke sisiku?_

"Ran,kenalkan,dia pacarku....Shiho Miyano, Shiho kenalkan....dia teman masa kanak-kanak ku Ran Mouri " Kata Shinichi saat ia pertama kembali ke sekolah ini,tentunya dengan membawa _wanita_ itu.

"Salam kenal,Miyano-san " Aku berusaha tersenyum,tapi kurasa mengulurkan tanganku,menunggunya untuk menjabat tanganku

"Salam kenal juga,Mouri-san....Kudo-kun sering bercerita mengenaimu " Shiho sepertinya menyadari senyumku yang terpaksa dan menjabat tanganku.

_Selama ini kamu sedikit menjauhiku.....Jarang membalas sms ku....sikapmu selalu cuek terhadapku....ternyata karena hal ini...._

_Karena aku memang sudah tak bisa lagi berada di dekatmu....._

_Aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat malam lagi,selamat menjalani harimu....sudah tak bisa sering meneleponmu lagi...._

_Sudah tidak bisa lagi....._

_Semua sudah selesai......_

"Ran.....terima kasih atas segalanya....terima kasih kau selalu mendukungku...." kata-kata itu terlontar setelah Shinichi menemuiku di dekat ruang rias.

"Tidak masalah,sudah seharusnya aku membantumu...kita kan teman ...." Aku mengucapkan kata teman dengan susah payah....Hatiku tersayat-sayat....Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya...Shinichi....

_Aku tidak menyangka itu yang terakhir....._

_Kau meninggalkanku dengan senyuman....._

_Terakhir kali aku melihatmu....._

_Terakhir kali aku mendengarkan suaramu.._

_Terakhir kali aku berbicara denganmu..._

_Terakhir kali aku melihat matamu yang indah...._

_Pertama dan terakhir aku mendengarmu mengucapkan terima kasih....._

_Kecewa....._

_Aku sangat-sangat kecewa...._

_Tapi semua tak bisa diulang......_

_Shinichi.....semoga kamu bahagia...bersamanya...Terima kasih selama ini kamu mau mengerti......Aku senang telah mengenalmu....Terima Kasih atas semua yang pernah terjadi.....Aku...Sayang kamu....._

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini , apalagi yang ngereview *harapan terlalu tinggi* ............ini masih sekuel kedua....nanti masih ada lagi sekuelnya m(_ _)m .....akhir kata...review pliz?**


End file.
